As long as we're together, doesn't matter where we go
by sansalannistark
Summary: Another fluffy Jaime/Sansa modern AU fic, where Jaime drags Sansa along to his company's work event and spends the night teasing her.


Sansa took a deep breath as she smoothed the non-existent creases in her dress, fiddling with her hair out of anxiety. She knew it was stupid, it was just Jaime's work dinner but she wanted to look nice. She'd chosen a gorgeous silvery green dress with a small side slit and left her hair loose and wavy at the side. Her fingers brushed her necklace as she grabbed her clutch and headed down the stairs. She caught Jaime's eye as she reached the bottom and he was speechless. _If this is all it takes to shut him up_. She smiled to herself, sliding her arm through his as he led her out to the car.

"You look beautiful, San." And she did. She always looked lovely but this was different. _I don't deserve her._ "Thank you." She whispered. "You don't look bad yourself. You scrub up well, considering." She smiled playfully and he lightly punched her arm.

"I'll make you pay for that comment later, you depraved girl." He whispered low in her ear with a smirk as they got in the car. He turned the keys and began to drive away as Sansa replied. "I think you mistake us again, Jaime. You've just proven that you're the depraved one."

"Not if you assume what I think you are. Quite improper, sweet girl." He smirked.

"Am I going to have to put up with this all night?" She sighed.

"Need you ask?"

She smiled. "You're lucky I love you so much."

"I am lucky. Every man tonight will be jealous of me."

"You're too modest Jaime."

He chuckled. "I meant you, sweetling. You do look gorgeous." They both laughed, Sansa blushing a little as he drove towards the city's Plaza Hotel. Perhaps, Sansa reflected, this would be rather a fun night after all.

As they arrived at the hotel, Jaime took her arm again as they wandered over to the doors and stepped inside the grand lobby. Sansa was in awe – it was pretty magical after all and, as Jaime full well knew, she loved things like that. She dragged her eyes away as they spotted Tyrion by the elevators with some young woman on his arm and went to join him.

"Tyrion," Sansa exclaimed. "It's nice to see you." Jaime smirked yet again at her courtesy. _Always so polite._

"My dear sister-in-law, how lovely you look tonight. I doubt anyone else has made as much effort." He complemented, smiling. Sansa noticed his 'date' frowning a little and noticed a small smile twitch at Jaime's lips. He's incorrigible, she thought.

"And who's this charming lady, Tyrion." Sansa heard him ask. "I don't believe we've been introduced." A hint of sarcasm lingered in his words but she knew Jaime well enough to know he was up to his usual tricks. _He does love making people uncomfortable, especially me_. She sighed, hoping he wouldn't be too mischievous.

"This is Shae, dear brother." Tyrion answered, his tone warning Jaime to shut up. Sansa sent a sympathetic glance to Tyrion.

"I don't know how you put up with him, Sansa. I'm just glad I don't have to live with him anymore." He joked. Sansa laughed.

"Ganging up on me already, San?" She glared at his use of his nickname for her. He never used it in public and she playfully punched his arm for teasing her.

"Sorry," he whispered to her, "Allow me to make it up to you. Later. When we've escaped." He winked at her.

"I think it's time we went up." She said pointedly, glancing at the waiting lift and thanking the gods for the timing, practically yanking Jaime into the lift, followed by Tyrion and Shae.

The event was in full swing when they got into the ballroom. Smartly dressed men and women milled around exchanging pleasantries. "Brace yourselves." Sansa heard Tyrion remark and she smiled at Jaime. He winked at her and gestured towards a tall imposing man with a splash of white hair on his head. She heard Jaime tell Tyrion that he was going to talk to father and realised that the man was Tywin Lannister, as Jaime lead her towards him.

"Father." Jaime called out. Tywin turned, a hint of a small thin smile passing his lips.

"Jaime. You look well. As do you m'dear." Sansa thanked him as Jaime replied "I am father. You too I see." Jaime inclined his head towards the smart pin on his father's lapel, indicating his new position as CEO of the company. His father make a small hint of a satisfied smile. "I'm quite content with my new position. I'm afraid you're going to have to excuse me. I must talk to Olenna Tyrell." He wandered away as Loras Tyrell approached. Jaime began to talk about the business and Sansa nodded politely but all the same she was bored, standing absently at Jaime's side until she heard him say that he couldn't wait to be alone with her and she looked at him in horror.

"The second I can slip away I'm going. I'm sick to death already. I want to get home and enjoy the pleasure..." He grinned at Sansa's sharp look. "...of my wife's company" he finished as she groaned.

"That's not helping, sweet girl. I want to ravage you right now." He growled lowly, dragging a finger over her wrist and up her arm. She pulled away.

"Not in front of Loras. Or anyone for that matter." She huffed and stalked away.

Jaime smiled sadly at Loras, who was smirking. "What have I done?" Jaime added to Loras with mock drama. "I seem to have upset my wife." Loras coughed and excused himself as Jaime went after Sansa. _She's going to have to take a bit of teasing. She knew this would happen. I can't resist, especially not here._

He found her near the drinks table, talking to Margaery Tyrell. He stood a bit further back, leaning against one of the grand marble columns admiring his wife and felt Tyrion approach. "Brother. How are you enjoying this excruciatingly boring evening?"

Jaime sighed, not taking his eyes off Sansa. "Tireless and distracting."

"I wonder what could be distracting you, brother." He remarked. "You haven't taken your eyes off her all evening." He murmured.

"I love her. Gods, I love her. I still can't believe it's real. I want to snatch her away, to steal her all for myself, just because I can."

"Go. No one will notice. You've been, now you can go." Jaime turned to face his brother.

"I want to but Tyrion, I can't. I have a responsibility..."

Tyrion cut him off. "No. Screw that. You're Jaime Lannister, you shit on rules and responsibility. Go and enjoy yourself."

It didn't take much to persuade him as he bid Tyrion goodnight and approached Sansa. She turned as he touched her arm lightly.

"San."

"You're despicable Jaime. Honestly. Do you want champagne?" _Always a lady. Although perhaps she enjoyed my teasing more than she let on._

"Yes. But make it quick. Miss Tyrell, I'm going to have to whisk my wife away from your company I'm afraid. Nice to see you here."

"Of course, Mr Lannister. Good night Sansa." She hugged Sansa sweetly. Jaime pulled Sansa towards the doors, grabbing the champagne from Sansa's hands and downing it in one go. Sansa looked at him shocked and he grinned wickedly. "Come on."

They made their way outside to the front of the hotel, taking their coats from the cloakroom on the way. As they got to the front doors, Sansa halted. "Jaime, it's pouring out there!"

"We'll be fine." He said grabbing an umbrella from the stand by the door. He opened it and grabbed her arm, whisking her out into the cool, wet night air. "Jaime!" she squealed. She wrapped her coat round her shoulders and gripped his arm, fighting him for space under the umbrella. He chuckled, wrapping and arm round her waist and suddenly leaning down to brush her lips with his own. He heard her breath catch and felt her respond, pulling him closer and capturing his lips with hers. He could taste the champagne and strawberries on her lips and closed his eyes, tasting her. His hand tangled in her soft red hair, pulling her closer as she bit at his lip.

"Sansa... we need to go..." She cut him off, kissing his lips harder, her hand resting against his jaw. "Not yet. Just another minute. Please." He moaned and moved his mouth away; ignoring her protestations which soon disappeared and he pressed a kiss to her neck, softly brushing her pulse point. "Jaime..." She breathed. "I love you." He released her letting his hands rest on her shoulders as he studied her pale face. "I love you too, sweet girl. My sweet San." She blushed and he cupped her cheek. "I think it's time we got home, don't you think."

She smiled and he flung his arm round her waist again as she leaned into his neck and they wandered down the road to where the car was parked as the rain hailed down around the umbrella.


End file.
